The invention relates to a transport and holding device for thread packages and/or tubes thereof, comprising an adapter insertable into the tubes of the packages and a package adapter carrier, which is provided with a stop plate carrying a mandrel insertable into the lower end of the package adapter for the purpose of supporting the latter. Such a transport system is described in German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS 38 02 900.